1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the field of strap locks, and specifically to a quick-connect strap lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous strap related devices are disclosed the prior art, as will be described further below. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,262 teaches a quick disconnect coupling for adapting a guitar strap. According to the ""262 patent, the strap has a pair of ends with throughbores to a guitar having a pair of strap-attaching pegs that engage the throughbores respectively. The coupling includes a first portion that engages a first guitar strap-attaching peg, and a second portion, which is releasably engaged to the first portion and engages the throughbore in a first end of the pair of ends of the guitar strap. The first and second portions are releasably engaged by a first apparatus, and the second portion is attached to the first end of the guitar strap by a second apparatus.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,572 to Warrick, teaches a parachute canopy strap connecting device. According to the, 572 patent, the device comprises a male strap connector having a locking tang including a locking notch, a female strap connector having a housing including a slot for receiving the tang for insertion to a locking position, and a locking lever having a handle mounted on the housing and including a lock shoulder movable into and out of the slot as the locking lever is moved between extreme lock and unlock positions. A spring is provided to bias the locking lever to lock position, and a cover lever is mounted on the housing for movement between positions covering and uncovering the locking lever handle. A second spring biases the cover lever to covering position, and a blocking pawl is mounted on the housing for movement between a normal biased position, blocking movement of the locking lever from unlock to lock positions, and an unblocking position forced by engagement of a contact surface by the locking tang, upon its insertion to locking position. This enables movement of the locking lever to locking position to move the lock shoulder into the tang slot to lock the male strap connector to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,269 to Hirsch recites a spring clip closure member for resiliently fastening onto a button type projection, of the type typically used in suspenders, jeans, and other garments. The spring clip includes an inverted U-shaped resilient wire loop having a bight portion for suspension from the gannet. A pair of opposing leg portions each terminate in inwardly directed feet with downwardly directed fingers. The fingers are resiliently separable but are normally biased toward each other. An encasement member envelopes the feet portions and includes a closed pocket for receiving and enveloping depending finger portions. The finger portions can laterally move within the closed pocket so as to engage and release the button type projection. Lateral apertures are provided in the encasement member through which the feet portions extend during a closure operation.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,416 to Frishling, recites a comfort clip that is comprised of a base with two arms integrally formed therewith and a latch movably mounted thereon to clamp the shoulder harness strap or lap belt strap at a selected position thereon. When two of such comfort clips are used, one on the shoulder harness strap and one on the lap belt strap a rod is connected therebetween to pull the shoulder harness strap sufficiently down so that it is comfortable on the shoulder of a diminutive user. The ends of the rod are held in place on the comfort clips by the straps and are locked in place by the latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,410 to Van Riesen recites end pieces, each having a carrier element for a shoulder strap to be fastened thereto and a crotch strap end piece for attachment to a crotch strap. Each of the end pieces has an attachment element for retention on the lock tongue and the attachment elements have complementary shaped free ends by which the shoulder and crotch strap end pieces can engage and fit together independently of the lock tongue. The lock is assembled by fitting together the attachment elements and then passing the lock tongue through the assembled elements and into the lock case.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,493 to Newman, recites an elongated strap, having metal threads to deter cutting, that includes a non-removable ring at one end and a combination lock secured to the other end, for providing an over the shoulder carrier for skis and poles, and a wrap-around lock for securing skis and poles to an anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,805 to Stroh recites a clip which fastens to garments. The function of the clip is to preclude the strap or carrying cord from slipping off the shoulder of the user and to prevent theft. The outermost is surface of the clip can be decoratively finished.
Thus, the majority of the prior art teaches strap locks for attaching a first strap to a second strap. Notwithstanding the above devices, there remains a need for a strap locking device for use in removably locking a flexible strap to a solid surface such as for locking a strap of a spa cover to a spa side wall.
One aspect of the present invention includes a novel system for removably unlocking a flexible strap from a lock comprising a first clip portion having a first end with a pair of legs, a key portion, and a second lock portion with both a first opening sized to receive the legs of the first portion and a second opening sized to receive the key. The first clip portion is generally configured to engage the second lock portion such that the first and second portions are held substantially securely relative to one another. The key portion is preferably configured to disengage the first clip portion from the second lock portion, thereby facilitating removal of the first portion to be removed from the second portion. One contemplated application of the present invention is securing a spa cover to a spa where, for example, a strap may be affixed to a spa cover such that, when placed on top of a spa, the strap may be secured in an unlockable fashion to the side wall of a spa.
In another embodiment of a strap lock assembly having preferred features and advantages, a housing is provided having a first opening adapted to receive a clip, a second opening adapted to receive a key, and a post located between the first and second openings. The clip preferably has at least one barbed leg adapted to engage the post, thereby securing the clip to the housing. According to this embodiment, insertion of the key into the second opening of the housing disengages the barbed leg from the post, thereby allowing the clip to be removed from the housing.
Another embodiment of a quick-connect strap lock assembly includes a female portion having a main opening, a key slot, and a post located between the key slot and the main opening. The assembly also includes a male portion having a first end insertable into the female portion and including a barbed leg adapted to engage the post to securely connect the male portion to the female portion. As in the previous embodiment, insertion of the key into the key slot allows the male portion to be released from the female portion.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the present invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.